Welcome To Florida
by Jim Clancys Lollipop
Summary: OneShot...Melinda gets stuck halfway on a roadtrip and pulls into a bar for help, she gets a whole lot more than she was looking for....JIMEL...Please R


**I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

This is a completely random fic, Melinda and Jim don't know each other at all but her and Andrea are friends. This stemmed from something my bf said about Glee lol don't ask me how we got from Glee to this haha it was a strange conversation and we were half asleep LOL xx Read and Review!! xx

Melinda kissed Andrea on the cheek and giggled when she was enveloped in a tight hug "love you Drea" she said with a smile "you better" Andrea replied tearfully, "hey" Melinda complained swatting her arm lightly "I love you too Melinda, and I'm gonna miss you so much!" she said with a pout, "It's two weeks, I'll be back before you know it, promise!" Melinda reassured. "I know, but are you sure you even wanna go, I mean the crime rates up in Florida are ridiculous....single woman....living alone...." she warned, Melinda gave her a disapproving frown "okay, I'm officially terrified" she said with a nervous shiver, "I was kidding Mel, you'll be fine....just make sure to double lock your door every night" she said with a comforting smile "oh...and say hi to Beth for me" she added. Melinda nodded and lipped her handbag onto her shoulder "I will, it's so weird, I can't believe she's leaving the country. I mean, we were never close but I guess it was always nice to know she wasn't far if I really needed her, now she'll be all the way in _England!"_ Melinda said with a shake of her head.

"Well, at least you won't have to feel bad for not going to see her. Anyway, have fun, send me a postcard..." "From three hours away? Are you serious?" Melinda laughed "...and try to ignore any spirits that might choose to pop up, this should be a holiday for you" Andrea finished. They hugged one more time and Melinda jumped into her red jeep, she was wearing a tiny vintage lace halter-neck summer dress in a light cream that showed her tan well, it had a deep 'V' neckline with one side overlapping the other and showing a generous amount of cleavage, it hugged her tiny waist with a neat light blue satin empire band before flowing over her hips and ending just before her mid-thigh, she wore matching powder blue stilettos and had her hair down in soft curls that fell around her face, shoulders and back. She gave Andrea a wave as she pulled out onto the road and turned up the radio.

A couple of hours into the journey and it was already getting dark, Melinda turned her headlights higher and continued as she came off the freeway onto quieter roads, her cell phone rang from it's hands-free cradle and she answered quickly "hey mom" she said with a smile, "Melinda, I was just wondering how close you were?" she asked, "just passed the sign for Tampa, why?", "there's a road block before you reach me, you might have to find somewhere to stay for the night, it will be reopened in the morning" she said. Melinda sighed in annoyance "sure mom, I'll find a motel or something" she said "Melinda, be careful darling, please" Beth replied "always, Mom" she replied before hanging up.

Melinda peered into the darkness ahead and saw the lights for a bar flashing "Clancy's Place" she read, she bit her lip as she neared it, it was on such a deserted stretch of road that hers were the only headlights to be seen, the title lights were flickering brokenly and she could tell it was _not_ the kind of place she should be heading into, nevertheless she cut the engine and threw her purse over her shoulder "I'll just get directions and get out" she told herself nervously.

Melinda jumped down from her seat and locked the door behind her "here goes nothing" she mumbled, her little dress blew in the cool evening breeze and she wrapped her arms around herself as she begun to cross the lot. Hushed and hurried voices caught her attention and she froze, her eyes searched the night wildly but found nothing but darkness, "I can help you" she whispered in case there was a spirit near, met with no response she began walking again until a yell followed by a dull thud came from behind her.

Melinda whipped around and came face to face with a gorgeous man, standing much taller than her and towering over her slight frame, his muscular chest was on display under an open black and blue plaid shirt which hung loosely over low riding jeans. He had messy black hair and piercing blue eyes which bore into her own as he clenched his jaw and stared her down. Although she knew she should be afraid...she wasn't, she felt her heart flutter and her body responded to him with lust. A small whimper caused her eyes to flicker to the ground beside him and she gasped, another man, bigger than the first was on the floor clutching at his stomach as blood poured from his nose and a split in his bottom lip. He had been beaten up badly, and the person that did it...the guy right in front of her...he was capable of hurting someone like that, he was dangerous.

Melinda looked back at the man in front of her and stumbled backwards quickly in an attempt to get away, just as she turned an iron hand gripped her wrist and wrenched her back, she screamed but he pulled her closer and clamped a hand over her mouth, as if she weighed nothing he pushed her back into the wall of the bar and held her above the ground with one arm across her stomach. "You saw nothing" he growled with a glance to the man on the floor, she nodded fearfully and stopped struggling against him, unwillingly getting a thrill from the sound of his voice. "I didn't hear you" he whispered "I saw nothing" Melinda whimpered, the guy nodded and ran his nose long her jaw, causing butterflies to flutter excitedly in her stomach, before letting her down to the floor and stepping back to allow her to pass, Melinda rushed to the front door of the bar with blushing cheeks and straightened out her dress with trembling fingers before entering, although she knew he was dangerous...those eyes...she _wanted_ him.

The blood left her face and her breathing was shallow, as the door shut behind her everyone turned to look at the newcomer. She fought the urge to run as every single one of them looked her up and down, trying to figure her out, there wasn't even one other woman in the entire place. Some of the men's eyes lingered longer than she was comfortable with and she crossed her arms over her stomach. A loud wolf-whistle rang over the music and a round of deep gruff laughs followed, she ignored them and headed straight to the bar only to find there was no one behind it, she glanced around and was met with unwavering stares, a young man sat at the opposite end of a pool table to where she was, he was leaning back against it with a drink in his hand.

Melinda took a deep breath and headed over, she rested her hands on her end of the table and cleared her throat deliberately "can I help you?" the man asked in a drunken slur, Melinda was about to answer when she was pressed into the pool table from behind "I'll help her". She felt a surge of pure unadulterated sex rock through her when she realised that the man from outside was leaning into her from behind with his hands next to hers on the pool table, "it's 10:00" he yelled leaning away so as not to hut her ears, "alright, alright, see you tomorrow Clancy!" one man yelled, he stumbled towards the door and was followed by the rest who all yelled goodbye to the man behind her. "That's better" he whispered in her ear as the door closed behind the last person Melinda jumped and shivered in anticipation as he leaned towards her and kissed her neck lightly "who _are_ you?" she whispered, "that doesn't matter" he replied softly, his hands covered hers and she couldn't help the lust she felt shoot down her spine "you don't look like you belong here" he said regarding her little dress, she shook her head "I just wanted directions to a motel" she breathed.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously, the man chuckled and ran his hands from hers to her shoulders pushing her hair to one side gently "w...what are you doing?" she mumbled, his hands slipped under her arms and trailed down her sides to her hips where he pulled her against him "you ask too many questions" he told her with a smile, "you leave too many unanswered" she shot back quickly making him laugh again, "you're funny, I like that" he whispered, Melinda's eyes fluttered closed unwillingly as his lips brushed the back of her neck, "this isn't right...I don't know you...you hurt that man, I saw you..you're dangerous" she whispered, his hands ran slowly from her hips to her waist, then up to just under her chest "you saw _nothing_, remember?" he reminded her.

Melinda nodded "I'm not dangerous to _you_" he added as he ran his hands over her breasts gently and pulled the straps of her dress, along with those of her bra, over her shoulders, her stomach tightened as he reached down and slid a warm hand up her thigh pulling her dress with it, "why are you here?" he asked, "just visiting" Melinda whispered in reply, he nodded "how long?", "only one night here, I'm headed to west palm b..." Melinda broke off in a moan as he slipped his hand into her panties and stroked her roughly, "one night is good" he mumbled against her neck as he slid two fingers into her and begun a fast rhythm not allowing her a chance to catch her breath between moans.

This wasn't like her, she had never had a one night stand before, and would never have considered it, especially not with someone like this guy...who's open shirt exposed ripped abs and a tattoo running underneath his collar bone, who grabbed women without permission and beat up customers outside of bars late at night, but here she was reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck as he pleasured her expertly with his strong and confident fingers.

He brought her right to the edge of release before pulling his hand away and spinning her around, she groaned quietly at the loss but he pressed himself hard against her and she finally had a chance to study his face properly, he seemed to be doing the same as they stood in silence for a moment before he fisted her hair and kissed her forcing her lips to part beneath his then exploring her mouth with his tongue, "oh God.." Melinda breathed as he kissed down her neck, he unzipped her dress at the side before yanking it over her head easily.

"You're beautiful" he moaned in her ear as he unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor, Melinda smiled up at him and unbelted his jeans sliding it through the loops slowly, "what's your name?" she asked as she unzipped his jeans and let them fall, "James- but Jim, you?" he replied "Melinda but...Melinda" she said with a smirk, he chuckled and slipped his shirt off.

Jim lifted Melinda easily and sat her on the pool table as he kissed her deeply, she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly against her, Jim pushed her backwards so she was laying down before dragging her panties down her legs slowly and pressing kisses to the inside of each leg as he went, leaving Melinda in only her high heels he pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them "nice to meet you Melinda" he said with a lopsided grin as he pulled her legs so she was at the edge of the pool table and thrust into her, Melinda cried out and scratched his hands as they gripped her hips "right back at ya Clancy" she mumbled.

"Fuck" Jim growled as Melinda grinded against him, she smiled and linked her heels behind his back so they were resting at the top of his ass, Jim began a fast and steady rhythm that allowed him to hit deep within Melinda, she threw her arms above her head knocking a few of the snooker balls out of the way and tangling her hands into her hair. "Jim...don't stop! Don't stop!" Melinda cried, he lifted her leg a little and she threw it over his shoulder "you look so hot babe" he whispered as she arched her back off the table and smiled, she knew she was close.

"Come for me" Jim growled lowly, Melinda brought her other leg to rest on his shoulder and Jim let go of the pool table to grip her hips tightly "oh God...JIM!" Melinda screamed, her orgasm rocked through her and had her gasping for breath and screaming his name, "Mel..." Jim moaned as he pounded into her hard. Melinda moaned softly as Jim came inside of her and yelled out her name, she let her legs drop either side of him and he pulled her up to kiss her deeply, "you're amazing" he mumbled against her lips, "_we're _amazing" she corrected as he slid out of her and kissed her again wrapping his arms around her tightly, he ran his hands up her back and lost them in her hair, "you're really only here for one night?" he asked, "I shouldn't even be here...I'm going to West Palm Beach, but there's a road block so I figured I'd just stop at a motel" Melinda explained.

"Hmmm, we'll I'm glad you stopped here" he mumbled against her neck "me too" she whispered, "so, you gonna give me directions or what?" she asked with a smile as she jumped down from the pool table and pulled her panties on, Jim pulled his shorts and jeans on quickly as he admired his view of Melinda's ass as she bent down to pick up her dress and pulled it on. "There's a motel about a mile up the road from here, but...you could stay with me if you want, I have a house right by the beach and I could you bring you back to your car in the morning...?" he tempted with a smile as he lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. "S'not good for you" she said with a shake of her head, he cocked an eyebrow and stumped it out on the palm of his hand "isn't there a rule against that?...never get in a car with a stranger" Melinda said regarding his earlier suggestion with a smirk as she threw her purse over her shoulder "isn't there a rule that says never _fuck_ a stranger?" Jim retorted quickly.

"Thanks for the offer though Jim, that's nice of you" she said sweetly, Jim shrugged "just take a left out of the car park" he said pulling her into his arms one last time, Melinda giggled as he squeezed her ass and kissed her neck "you forgot your bra" he said as he spotted it on the floor behind her, Melinda kissed him again and shook her head, she picked it up and hung it on the beer pump above the bar "I didn't forget anything"" she said with a seductive smile, "goodbye Jim" she said over her shoulder as she walked towards the door, Just as she touched the handle Jim called her back "Mel" he whispered, she turned around and waited with an encouraging smile "welcome to Florida" he said with a lopsided grin, she smiled back for a moment before walking out, the door swung shut behind her and she smiled "welcome to Florida" she mumbled to herself.

LOL I know it was TTLY random but let me know what you think anyway LOL :-)


End file.
